


诞生于死亡以下

by Estrellas



Category: Taxi Driver (1976), The Panic in Needle Park (1971)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas





	诞生于死亡以下

上  
“一共是2.74美元。”崔维斯拿着巧克力、速食燕麦和可口可乐走出商店，回了他的车正要发动车子，车后门忽然被打开，一个捂着脸留着黑短发的男人就挤了进来，一坐上车他就长舒了一口气。

“今天营业时间结束了，你得去坐其他人的……喂，你的脸在流血。”崔维斯一边说一边扶正了车内后视镜，话未还说完就看见血从年轻乘客的指缝间流出来。

“我知道，不要废话，这不算什么事。”他换了只手捂着右眼，毫不客气地把糊满了血的手往车前座上擦，“我会赔偿你的。”

崔维斯发动了车子，装好计费器，问：“去什么地方？”

“随便什么地方。”

“不去医院？”崔维斯又问。

乘客又换了一只手：“我不能去医院。”

崔维斯没有继续深入询问，他从手边捡起用来擦车座的抹布扔到后座：“用这个，止血效果会好一点。”

乘客没在意这抹布是否干净，道了声谢后就用它捂住了右眼下划开的一大道口子：“感觉好多了，谢谢。”

他微微低下了头，从后视镜里看着崔维斯认真地道谢。出租车从一排闪着五颜六色招牌的商店前路过，彩色的灯光照射进昏暗的车内，崔维斯这才看清楚他的脸，是一张年轻而好看到令人忽视的脸，尤其是他的眼睛。

崔维斯一向有通过后视镜观看乘客猜测他们的身份经历的习惯，听着从后座时不时传来的嘶嘶的吸气声，他又忍不住搭话：“和女人吵架了吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“猜的，我每天晚上都能看到、听到无数争吵、动手打架的情侣，就在这个城市里，从哈林区到布鲁克林，从街上到房子里，哪里都有。”崔维斯的语气平静，“为什么吵架？”

乘客看着车窗外缓慢后退的商店街，回答道：“她毒瘾犯了，没钱买海洛因，又想出去卖淫。”

“你老婆？”

“还没有结婚，本来是要结婚的，但是我错过了两次，后来就不提这件事了。”乘客收回目光，仰起头放松了身体紧靠在车座上，“嘿，我叫巴比，你呢？”

“崔维斯。”

崔维斯把车一路开回了车行，还了车挨了顿骂后出来，巴比还拿着那块抹布站在马路边吹风，时不时有穿着高腰短裤露着大长腿踩着高跟鞋的年轻妓女从他身边走过。

“你还在这？”崔维斯走过去从身后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我在等别的出租车。”

“出租车都回车行了，这个时间不会有别的出租车了。”崔维斯向他解释，“你想去什么地方？”

“我没有什么特别想去的地方，崔维斯，我也不知道为什么会坐上你的车，我想我应该和她分手，让她彻底离开，跟着我不是一件好事。”他的话说得颠三倒四起来，“她应该回到他的混球前男友那里去，虽然他让她堕胎了好几次……”

崔维斯双手插在夹克兜里，看着正在徐徐穿过马路的打扮光鲜亮丽的妓女和地痞流氓们，许久，他又开口道：“这附近有个好去处你知道吗？我可以带你去看一场电影放松一下什么的……”

崔维斯说的就是好去处就是专门放映色情电影的电影院，他买了两张票，带着巴比进了只有两三个观众的冷清影厅，随意找了个地方坐下来。电影已经播放了一大半，似乎正是高潮的时候，限制级的画面赤裸裸地呈现在他们面前。

巴比兴致缺缺，似乎再没有什么可以让他提的起兴趣的事，从荧幕上不断传来的喘息和呻吟的声音都没法让他动容，在电影快结束时，他从座位上起了身，钻进了影厅后的洗手间。

崔维斯后知后觉地意识到，两个男人一起看色情片似乎是个很奇怪的事。他也跟进了洗手间，巴比正对着镜子查看脸上的伤口，抹布确实起了点作用，让血流的速度慢了不少，但血还是会不断地从伤口里渗出来。

“你感觉怎么样？”在洗手间明亮的灯光里，崔维斯总算看清楚了他的一双眼睛，浓墨重彩的黑，就像这个城市的夜晚一样。

“好多了。”巴比把抹布放在洗手池里随意地搓了搓，拧干后还给崔维斯，仰起头看他 “我该走了，司机。”

“去什么地方？”

“我也不知道，大概是回家吧。”巴比耸耸肩，“我没什么别的地方可以去，自从她和我哥哥汉克上床以后，我和汉克也没再往来了。”

“你应该先处理一下伤口，这样很容易感染，严重的话可能会要了你的命。”见他脸上露出惊恐之色，崔维斯又补充道，“或许你可以去我那里，我可以帮你简单处理一下。”

巴比没犹豫太久：“可以，没什么问题。”

崔维斯的住处离这里并不远，只隔了三个街区，位于靠马路的一栋老旧得看起来有六七十年历史的三楼。房间不大，也有些脏乱，毕竟他很少有时间收拾，大部分的时间里，崔维斯不是在开车就是在写日记。

“抱歉，这里太乱了。”

“比我那儿好。”

崔维斯收拾干净沙发让巴比坐下，又翻箱倒柜找来了酒精和纱布，便在巴比面前坐下来替他处理脸上的划伤。

“嘶——”酒精的刺激让巴比倒吸了一口气。

“忍着一点。”崔维斯说，“你们在一起多久了？”

“将近一年。她原来是个艺术家，画画的那种，跟了我之后就变了，”巴比沉默了一会儿，“我不知道，从一开始她或许就不该跟着我，我是个一事无成的混混，比马可还坏。”

崔维斯用纱布包好了他的伤口，纱布遮住了他的右眼，看起来他就像个可怜兮兮的动物。

“谢谢你，你是个好人，崔维斯。我真的该走了。”

“我送你下去，楼梯不好走，你现在视力也不方便。”

巴比在崔维斯的注视下慢慢地在街角的拐口不见了，走之前，他还回过头来朝崔维斯笑着挥了挥手。

这件事很快过去，巴比的事被他暂时置之脑后，崔维斯再次过上每天当出租车司机的日子，从晚上六点到早上六点，有时是到早上八点——他喜欢开夜间出租，那会让他更多地见到这个城市晦涩阴郁的另一面，也能让他见到形形色色的人，有些是值得帮助的，有些则是他想要手刃的。

一个多月后的某天下午，在他换好了衣服准备出门去车行提车时，他的房门忽然被敲响了。

门外是许久没见的巴比。他看起来更糟糕了，满脸血污和大大小小的伤口，左边嘴角到颧骨肿了一大块，脖子上还有被刀子划开的浅痕，正在往外冒血珠。

他扶住快要倒地的巴比，半拖半抱地把他放到床上，问：“还是不去医院吗？”

巴比轻轻地摇摇头，受了伤的嘴唇发出含糊不清的声音：“我实在不知道该找谁了，崔维斯……抱歉。”

“那还是我来帮你处理，你可以慢慢地告诉我发生了什么。”

巴比终于和他的女朋友海伦分了手。

从崔维斯家离开后，他又回了他和海伦两人的小出租屋。他回去的时候，海伦不在，巴比猜测着她现在正在哪个陌生男人的床上，也许是她的前男友，也许是他的哥哥汉克，或者是街上随处可见的一个流氓嫖客。两个多小时后，海伦回来了，身上还带着明显的海洛因的气味，眼神也涣散得像是随时要睡着的一样。

这让巴比既愤怒又憎恨。他们再一次起了口角，把本就不怎么整洁的房间弄得更加糟糕，四处都有斑驳的血迹，在海伦又一次因为恐惧躲进了厕所后，巴比没穿鞋子就又跑了出来。

他在某个营业到很晚的商店里待了很久，等商店关门后又找到一辆废弃的汽车，在里面度过了一晚。之后一个多月的时间，他在那些狐朋狗友的住处四处借宿，直到没有一个人再愿意收留他，他才想起来崔维斯。

来找崔维斯之前，他回了趟住所。还没开门就听到从里面传来的男女的喘息和呻吟混杂在一起的声音，巴比怒不可遏地踹开了门，冲进房间揪住床上的陌生男人，重重地朝他脸上挥了一拳。

“他把你打成这个样子？”

“还有海伦，这些划伤就是她造成的。那似乎是她的新男朋友。”巴比笑起来，笑容抽动伤口又让他倒吸了一口气，“我还以为是个嫖客。”

崔维斯剪掉最后一截纱布，说：“你可以在这里住到任何时候。”

“不会那么麻烦你，崔维斯，让我住三天就好。”

“好吧，不过你还是可以住到任何时候，之后你想来也可以随时再来。”崔维斯站起身，捡起搭在沙发背上的夹克外套穿上，“我该去开车了，明天早上回来，你要是饿了可以去楼下找点东西吃，床头柜抽屉里有钱。”

巴比笑着朝他挥挥手：“早上见。”

“早上见。”

 

下  
崔维斯今天还车还得很早，这一晚他遇到几个出手阔绰的乘客，给了足以让他好几天不愁吃喝的小费，所以在回家的路上，他还顺手买了一套体型偏小的新衣服。

从车行到住所的距离并不远，崔维斯回来时时间还不到七点。巴比还趴在床上睡着，一条腿从半掀开的被子里支出来落在地上，崔维斯刚放下钥匙，他就被惊醒了，打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼和他说早上好。

崔维斯打开抽屉，里面的钱没有动，还完好的压在他的日记本下面，他从里面摸出几张零钱，把购物袋里的新衣服丢给巴比：“你试试看。”

“这是什么？”巴比抓起衣服，“新衣服？给我买的？”

崔维斯点点头，他比划着说：“对。你之前的衣服上沾了不少血迹……不过我不确定合不合适，因为我们的体格不太一样，我往小一号买的。”

巴比立刻从床上跳起来。他只穿着一条短裤，裸露在外的细瘦背脊上有些已经痊愈但留下了疤痕的伤，纵横交错的显得十分狰狞，腰部往上的地方还有一些缝合不久的新伤。崔维斯本想询问原因，但考虑到他们并不怎么熟识，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

衣服穿上刚好，简直就像是量身定做一样，巴比又惊又喜，几乎说不出话来。

“我不知道该说什么，崔维斯……”

“这没什么，反正我也有钱没地方花。”崔维斯浅笑道，“洗漱一下，我们去吃点东西。你肚子饿吗？”

巴比摇摇头，肚子却不合时宜地出卖他叫了起来。崔维斯笑了笑，说：“快去洗漱，这附近有不错的餐馆。”

“我们吃什么？”

“你想吃什么？”崔维斯反问。

“我不知道……我想我喜欢薯条，薯条很好。”

崔维斯怔了怔，停顿了好一会才又说道：“光吃那个可不行，你觉得披萨怎么样？还有水果沙拉，拿铁咖啡……然后我们再吃点薯条。”

“噢，那、那很好。”

巴比像是完全没有吃过这些东西，他吃得又快又急，好像慢一点就会被人抢走，直到他被呛住喝了崔维斯递过来的水，才后知后觉地意识到自己有些丢脸。

“待会你要做什么？”巴比一边吃着沾了番茄酱的薯条一边问。

“白天我需要休息，写个日记什么的。”

“所以我们不出门？就在屋里待着？”

“对，不过你想出去的话随你。”

“不，我不想出去，我只想在房间里待着。”

回家之后，崔维斯就开始按照习惯写他的日记。写日记的习惯是他在战场上养成的，那时候他过着朝不保夕的日子，每天入睡之前听着远处枪林弹雨的轰鸣声，都不知道能否见到第二天的太阳，所以他还是写日记，记录下一个又一个在战争中死去的他的战友们。

“昨晚发生了什么特别的事吗？”巴比挤到他身边来问他。

“每天晚上都会发生特别的事，那些乘客们，包括你在内，都有很多有趣的事……”崔维斯搁下笔说，“我不知道该怎么描述，但是我会通过后视镜观察，偶尔也会搭话。”

“那你为什么向我搭话？”巴比双臂交叠趴在桌子上，下巴搁在手背上，用那双无辜又明亮的大眼睛看着崔维斯。

崔维斯不接话了，他没想过这个问题，也不知道当晚是出于什么原因，只是隐约觉得，他需要帮助巴比。

崔维斯写了日记就睡下了，他似乎很疲倦，入睡得很快，没多久就发出了平稳而绵长的呼吸声。巴比躺在沙发上，从他的角度可以看到崔维斯的睡脸，静谧而温和——关闭着的边缘发黑的窗户，散落在地面和沙发背上的衣物，收拾干净的桌椅，合上的日记本以及摆在门口的他们的两双鞋子，这一切都显得静谧而柔和。

就像他渴望得到却又不断失去的生活。

奇怪的是，他和崔维斯到现在也不过是点头之交，他却有了想就此这么生活下去的危险想法。

三天的时间过得很快，翌日早上崔维斯回来时，喜欢赖床的巴比已经离开了，床都被他收拾得很干净。他放下早餐，在桌上看见巴比留下的一张纸条，不好看的笔迹写着这几日对他的感谢。

崔维斯看完以后把纸条放进了钱夹里，放在放照片的地方。

巴比离开以后，他的生活再次恢复成以往的作息规律，从晚六点到早上八点，他用大量夜晚的时间送走一个又一个不同的人，再在早晨还车以后，从车行慢慢地走回自己的住所，这样的日子又持续了十个多月。

总统大选结束的那天，崔维斯在开去车行还车的路上，见到了在街头无所事事的巴比。他看起来更消瘦了，套着崔维斯给他买的衣服看起来空荡荡的，驼着背的身体又瘦又小。他倚靠着路灯站在马路边，嘴上还叼着一根快要熄灭的烟，冷风之中，整个人就像一团在冰天雪地里摇摇欲坠的篝火。崔维斯把车开到他旁边，摇下车窗，探出头来和他打招呼。

“巴比，好久不见。”

巴比瞪大了眼睛，面上露出显而易见的惊愕，他扔了烟，没有回应崔维斯的招呼，反而像见到了仇人一样拔腿就跑。崔维斯不明所以地驱车去追，七拐八绕地折进了某条巷子，汽车不能再往里开，便只好停下车追着巴比跑去，好几分钟后才在某个拐角追上他。

巴比的双眼涣散，一副显而易见的嗑药磕high的模样。

“你磕了药？”崔维斯抓着他的手，以防他再逃跑，“为什么见了我就跑？”

“我是个瘾君子，崔维斯。”巴比推开他的手想走，却被崔维斯扣住了肩膀按在墙上，他别开眼，咕哝着说，“你最好离我远一点。”

“这是不对的，巴比。我知道嗑药的滋味，这玩意只会伤害你，你不能再这样下去，我可以帮你戒毒。”崔维斯拉住他往回走，却又一次被巴比甩开了手。

巴比走到墙根处，身体沿着墙壁慢慢地滑下来，他双手抱头埋进腿里，许久，才呜咽着说：“崔维斯，你应该离我远一点，我是个瘾君子，是个混蛋，是个烂人。”

崔维斯走到他面前，低着头看着巴比，好一会儿，都看着他浓密的黑发上的发旋出神。随后他从裤兜里摸出钱夹，蹲下身来，把放在钱夹里纸条递到巴比面前。

“我不能丢下你不管，巴比。”崔维斯搂住巴比的肩膀，让他半靠着自己，“我们应该在一起。”

 

 

END


End file.
